Perfect Weapons
by Lady Alseroen
Summary: Four were taken, all made it back. with no memories but a lot at stake will the four regain what they lost and stay a step ahead of those that have good and bad intentions? Or will they fail? Only they, the perfect weapons, will be able to decide. Pairing undecided.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the 1st of September 1996, the day that the students of Hogwarts would start school. At this very moment in time in a mansion, that was located in Little Hangleton, called Riddle Manor, Voldemort was sitting in a throne like chair in the Manors old ballroom staring at the five old men that were kneeling before him; each wore a white lab coat, the one with the mechanical arm, was shown to be the leader of the five.

"So, you're telling me that you can give me the perfect weapon?" Voldemort asked sceptically.

"Yes, we are. We can also make sure that he answers to you and you alone." Dr. J said, after he was made the spokesperson of the five.

"But the subject would have to be younger than twenty." Prof. G stated.

"They would also have to be untouched by dark magic." Master O mussed.

"True, the purer the subject the better." Doktor S agreed.

Voldemort's mind ran through the criteria and a list of candidates, before it found four that fit the criteria. "I want four of them." The tone he used clearly stated that it was an order not a request. "That way I can get a lot more done then I would be able to with only one. I have the perfect candidates." He hissed.

"Dolohov!" he called, once the man stepped forward and knelt, he continued. "Go and retrieve the teens on this list on after the Express arrives at the platform next year after that I'll give you further instruction, and kill the family of the first teen. I'll send them back in time when they arrive here. You are dismissed." He ordered as a plan started to form in his mind.

The five scientists watched the man order one of his men to collect all of the subjects in a year, each were contemplating what they would do to the teens, now they had to complete the Gundams that the man they were kneeling before wanted them to build, so they had enough time to design and perfect it as they would be sent back with the teens.

"Will you send us back as well so that we can complete the Mobile Suits for the pilots? As well as to train them?" J asked.

"Of course, the sooner I can have them the better." Voldemort accepted with a smile.

A year later the Dark Lord sent Dolohov to get the teens; he wanted his weapons ready, he had, in theory, waited a year but he wouldn't wait any longer, the Gundams had been built all that was left was to send them back in time.

**TPWTPWTPWTPW**

It was a cloudy night, the moon and stars hidden behind the clouds, not letting an ounce of light reach the ground; but to the lone being that was running that was an advantage, it allowed him to move from one shadow to the next quite easily.

**Mission objective is close. ** A voice beeped quietly from the depths of his mind. As he ran counting the numbers on the doors until he came to #11.

He waited a second for #12 to appear when it did, he opened the door and entered, he moved to the living room.

**Commencing shut down and memory wipe in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...** The voice beeped.

_I hope the others succeeded. _The teen thought before everything went black.

The adults ran into the living room when they heard the children yell out in shock, they arrived within minutes with wands out, ready to curse anyone that had entered the house, even if that was highly unlikely due to the fact that the wards were still in place and there had been no notice of them collapsing.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley demanded, as she glanced around the room, missing the figure on the floor completely.

"Mum, its Harry!" Ginny said. "He just came into the room before passing out." She continued once she saw that she had the adult's attention. Dumbledore looked around the room and saw that Ginny was correct, as he spotted the fallen form of the only living Potter.

"Put him in one of the rooms upstairs, we need to let him recover from whatever ordeal he has been through." The Headmaster said.

At that several people surged forward to pick up the black-haired saviour and placed him on the bed in a room that was right next to Sirius.

**TPWTPWTPWTPW**

Hour's later emerald eyes snapped open, seconds later their owner sprang up and into a crouch and surveyed the room, taking in every detail that he could.

_Calm down, nothing is going to attack you, there's no need to be so paranoid._ He thought as he slowly straightened up and out of the crouch, he frowned in confusion, wondering why he had crouched in the first place.

He looked around and began to check his pockets and he found a trunk; he raised an eyebrow and withdrew the trunk. He set it down on the chest at the foot of the bed that he had been sleeping on, and withdrew his wand from its sheath and enlarged it.

He checked it for anything harmful, when he found that it only had protection wards against anything that wasn't him, he opened the trunk and searched through it, perusing the contents of the trunk.

He found that the trunk contained a huge library, an armoury that was fully stocked with weapons and ammo that had never ending runes etched on each magazine, a fully stocked wardrobe, a bedroom, a bathroom and a high-tech study. He went back to the library and went through the list of books and found a shelf full of journals.

He looked at the title on the first page '_Missions uncensored_' he skimmed through it, at the first word that he read he knew that it was written accounts of what had happened during the time in which he remembered nothing, but he wouldn't read it as he got the gist of what he had done, and he knew that when he remembered he wouldn't like the memorise that would come.

He exited the trunk, and re-visited the wardrobe setting, and selected a pair of black leather combat boots, a pair of black denim jeans, an emerald green button up shirt over a white wife better and a faded brown leather jacket, as he chooses, he got dressed. After getting dressed he sheathed his wand up the sleeve of his jacket, in a small pocket specially made for it, he also picked up a gun from his armoury, a Desert Eagle with a silencer attached, and holstered it in a place that assured that no one would be able to tell that he had it.

After getting ready he exited the trunk, wanting to know exactly what it contained, and to see if it held any 'triggers' for the memories that he didn't remember.


	2. Chapter I

A.N: Please give feedback, I'm iffy on this story not sure what the hell I'm doing but I'm doing it so I can get one of my other Muses to cooperate, the same one told me to leave it alone for a while, so please tell me if I'm doing well.

**Chapter I**

_After getting ready he, exited the trunk, wanting to know exactly what it contained, and to see if it held any 'triggers' for the memories that he didn't remember._

Before he started to read, he went through the trunk once more, this time paying attention to the items that it contained and found a letter, which was written in numbers on the envelope were the words '_Bible, Mate Atarangi' _once he read the words he grabbed the Bible and another piece of paper, 'Mate Atarangi' he assumed was himself, even if he hadn't heard the name on the envelope before in his life.

_Mate Atarangi,_

_If your reading this letter then you have been successful in getting out and you remember the cipher that we use to communicate, for that congratulations. Me and the others don't know if we made it out, but if we did then the following should give you a clue on where we will meet up:_

_I am constantly changing, _

_Never staying the same._

_You ask, I answer _

_Your word, my law_

_You're wish, my command._

_Surrounded by stone walls,_

_Wooden doors and the cold._

_Look to close, I disappear_

_Look to far and you miss me._

_Good luck._

_Forever loyal,_

_Kanga Mate, Mate Utu, Mate Riri. _

_P.S If we make it we will be waiting for you at the location the poem describes._

He put the letter away and began to make his way through the house silently mapping out where he was exactly, managing to get to the kitchen long before anyone was aware that he was up and about, he pressed himself against the wall when he heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"I can't believe it. He's finally back." A female motherly voice said in disbelief.

_**Mrs. Weasley... **_A voice whispered from the depths of his mind

"I know, it's nearly the school year. Do you reckon that Albus will take him to Hogwarts to be sure that he is safe?" A tiered male voice asked.

_**Moony…**_ The voice whispered again, making the green eye teen shake his head.

"I think so Remus, Albus wants Harry to be as safe as he can be. I think that he will be able to stay at school now during the summer if he wants to." Another male answered.

_**Mr. Weasley… **_The voice whispered for a third time, causing the green-eyed teen to silently growl, he didn't know what or who the voice was but it had better stop.

Green eyes scanned his surroundings to make sure that he was alone as he listened to what the adults where saying, they were obviously talking about him. Not that he cared about that but he did care if they were planning something that involved him.

"Has he woken up yet?" The same male that had replied to Remus asked impatiently.

"No, he hasn't, at least not that we know of." The female replied.

The teen looked around for a moment before deciding that he should head back and try to figure out the meaning of the poem, he wanted someone to talk to and it was only two weeks until school began anyway, which meant that he had plenty of time to try and decipher the poem and guess the identity of the three that had signed the letter.

**TPWTPWTPWTPW**

Dumbledore sighed as he made his way through the corridors of the skyscraper that housed the Preventers. He was happy that Harry had come back to him, and relatively unharmed; but that meant that something had happened, and Harry probably wouldn't remember at least not yet.

He came to the door that he was looking for and knocked on it, waiting patiently to be given permission to enter the office, when it was given, he stepped into the room.

He glanced at its contents, the office had a spartan look to it, only containing work related decoration, like a book shelf that was surely filled with books on subjects related to the organization, the desk had two piles of paperwork, one pile of completed, the other of yet to be completed.

The brown-haired woman that sat behind the desk had stern brown eyes with pale lips; she wore the Preventers uniform with a signal on it signifying that she was the Head of said organization. Dumbledore had to admit that the woman reminded him of his deputy. It was a bonus that this woman knew about magic, how he didn't want to know, nor did he care.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." She greeted formally. "To what do I owe this pleasure of meeting you?"

"Lady Une." Dumbledore said as he sat down in the chair that she indicated. "I came here wondering if you could grant me the use of some of your best Agents."

"Why would I do that?" Lady Une asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you would allow me to tell you a story, you will understand my fears and the reason why I ask this of you." Dumbledore said.

"I'll listen to the story and then I'll decide." Une said, noting that the old man slumped into his chair in relief.

"Fifteen years ago, the Dark Lord attacked a family because of a prophesy, which stated that the one with the power to defeat him would be born on the 31st of July, he succeeded in killing the Mother and Father but failed in killing the one that he had wanted to end. This boy was hailed as a hero in the Magical Community; he has gone on several adventures since he started school in 1991." Dumbledore paused to assure himself that Lady Une was following what he was saying.

"Two years ago, the man that had attacked this child's family returned to power, keeping his return a secret. This past summer he was kidnapped from his relative's house, when we arrived, we found his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin dead and the boy was gone, with only one possibility, it was the man and his followers that had taken the boy and ruthlessly murdered his relative's."

Dumbledore trailed off, not sure if he wanted to continue even if he knew that he had to for the safety of not only Harry, but the rest of the Magical Community.

"The problem is we know that the boy has had his mind wiped of memories and there where traces of a method of control, he has returned, yes but I am not sure what has been done to him, nor the repercussions of what was done to him."

It was hard for him to admit that the child he had come to love as a grandson could be hurt in such a way, he didn't know what to do but try to protect him; Une stared at the aged male, the scenario that he was presenting was condemning and she didn't understand why he had come to her.

"Why did you come to me?" Une asked.

"I have several sources which state that you have the former Gundam pilots working for you, I thought that they would be able to help the boy with any problems that he would experience when he remembers what was done to him, as well what he was forced to do, whatever that is." Dumbledore said, then he looked down at the floor. "And I think it has something to do with the four new pilots."

_A young boy with a possible connection with the four new pilots? And he had no control over his actions? _Une thought as she stared at the old man for a moment, she sighed. _Maybe this is a way to find out who the pilots are and possibly get them to give up their Gundam's._

At that thought Une remembered a certain portfolio that she had been compiling, she turned and grabbed the portfolio, it contained every article on the new pilots that was published; she flipped through it scanning each one, refreshing her memory of what they said.

The last article practically screamed the living status of the Gundam designers and the fact that they had been commission to train four pilots, they had used innocent teens wiped their memories and they were using something to control them.

_If what the reporter says is true then this boy maybe a way to get through to the pilots, or a way to find them. _Une thought as she stared at the last article.

"I'll call my top five agents and brief them on their next mission." Lady Une said after a moment of indecision. Dumbledore smiled for the first time since his grandson, and Heir, had returned.

"Thank you, Lady Une." The old man said as he got up and moved towards the back wall, he knew that she wanted him to stay so that he could confirm what she was saying.

Lady Une sighed as she called her secretary, who she ordered to call the Gundam pilots and tell them that the matter was urgent.

**TPWTPWTPWTPW**

A hand snapped out from under the covers when the phone rang, grabbed the device from the bedside table and brought it to the ear of the hand's owner.

"Agent Maxwell you have been summoned to Lady Une's office; she wants your presence immediately. The matter is urgent." A female said from the other end of the line. "And call your friends, their presence is required as well."

A click signalled the fact that the woman had put the phone down making the boy hang up and stuff the phone under the pillow, a moment later he sat up violet eyes wide.

Then he flew towards the wardrobe to get dressed as quickly as he could, cursing the fact that his boss had a really bad sense of timing; once he was ready, he ran through the house calling for the others to get up and ready.

A couple of minutes later they were on the road to HQ, the drive only took twenty minutes considering it was Maxwell that was driving, it was a good thing that the other occupants had had worse experience's or they would have thrown up at their comrades driving.

Once they arrived at HQ they made their way to Lady Une's office, ignoring any attempts to get their attention as they made their way through the corridors, it took them ten minutes to get to the head's office; when they arrived, the secretary gestured for them to enter without even looking up, the five Agents entered the office and stood at attention in front of Lady Une's desk.

"At ease." Une ordered as she gestured for them to take a seat.

"Why have you called us here? As far as we're aware we are on leave." Maxwell asked without waiting for Une to explain. Une sighed in exasperation, he always did that, so she supposed she should be more used to it by now.

"Now before anyone else decides to stop me from explaining, I'll begin to debrief you on a situation that has been brought to my attention." Une began ignoring Maxwell for the moment.

"A couple of hours ago, an elderly man came into my office to ask me for assistance in a matter that is of critical importance to him and several hundreds of others. Have you heard of the four new pilots?" Une asked as she sat back in her chair and looked into the eyes of each pilot.

"We have heard of them through the News but other than that we know nothing about the four of them." A blue eyed, platinum blonde teen answered.

"Is that so Mr. Winner? Well then, I have some information that you lot will find interesting and to some distressing. You see the elderly man came to me to establish a sort of guard around his honorary grandson, because said boy was kidnapped a few months ago; the experts that he has, suspect that the boy is connected to one of the four pilots but that he was being controlled and had his memory wiped, a reported also claims that the same is true for the pilots."

Une paused to observe her men's reaction, when she had revealed that Dumbledore wanted them to protect his grandson who had a possible connection to one of the pilots, they had been surprised at what their commander had told them, they had a chance to get to one of the pilots and then she dropped the bomb about him being controlled and having no memory of whatever crimes he had helped the pilots commit during his imprisonment, and that the pilots might be in the same position as this boy.

"The elderly man believes that at some point his grandson will regain his memories, and that he will need the help of people that have been in a similar situation, the man said that if the pilots appear then he asks that you help them as well, as he feels that if we didn't his grandson will go with the pilots, as he is certain that it was because of the pilots that his grandson is not dead."

"You want us to help this boy and the pilots?" The green-eyed teen asked. "Why?"

"Because the boy plays a similar role in the world that he is a part of as you five did during the war." Une stated as she stood up and made her way to the window that was behind her desk.

The five former soldiers just sat there staring at their superior in shock at that little bit of information.


End file.
